


Dance with the Devil

by NeverTrustAFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverTrustAFox/pseuds/NeverTrustAFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little idea that came to me whilst listening to Breaking Benjamin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMSkC2PGyTs

Theo’s arms wrapped around his waist, the two of them gently swaying to the music coming from Stiles’ phone. Never in a million years would he have thought they would be standing here, doing this. Stiles couldn’t say he hated it, quite the opposite in fact. It was nice...it was normal. If normal was completely cliche and sounded like it fell out of a romance novel, but that’s okay. He could live with that and he was sure that Theo could too.

Stiles chuckled at the notion, his life had never been normal but after everything he liked to think he deserved this. They deserved this. It turns out Theo wasn’t all that bad, he was actually quite sweet. In his own little way. He had learned to love it, even if it was unconventional to most. They had a connection, one neither of them could describe. It seemed all of the hatred between the two had stemmed from intense sexual tension. They had figured that out quite quickly.

He sighed happily, resting his head against Theo’s neck as they continued to sway. The song itself had always been one of Stiles favorites, it actually reminded him of Theo. When the shorter male came back to Beacon Hills this would pop into his head from time to time. Funny, really. He really was dancing with the devil and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

As the song came to a finish Stiles couldn’t contain his laughter. This was unreal, they had survived. Theo grinned, shutting Stiles up the only way he knew how, by pressing their lips together. They’d never get tired of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. It's very short but meh, what can you do.


End file.
